


Игра длиной в жизнь

by lika_smorrow



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lika_smorrow/pseuds/lika_smorrow
Summary: Чарльз ну никак не ожидал, что Эрик Леншерр просто придет в это кафе, со своей фирменной акульей улыбкой положит на стол коробку с шахматами и начнет уговаривать его сыграть.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	Игра длиной в жизнь

Вечерние солнечные лучи заливали мягким светом веранду небольшого кафе, окружённого то тут, то там магазинами и торговыми центрами. Это место было отгорожено от чужих глаз многочисленной зеленью, цепко обвивавшей светлые изгороди и столбы, создавая ощущение уединенности и уюта.

Чарльз знал меню этого милейшего заведения наизусть — настолько часто он здесь бывал. После ухода из школы мутантов и переезда в Париж у него появилось много свободного времени, которое он зачастую проводил, наслаждаясь видами города, бывшего ему в новинку. Профессор успел выучить каждого официанта и бармена по именам, узнать их привычки и историю. И у каждого Чарльз создавал впечатление тихого, но невероятно умного и милого человека, с которым всегда было о чем поговорить — от погоды на севере города до обсуждений недавнего научного конгресса. И телепатия играла в этом деле не последнюю роль. Ксавьеру повезло, что здесь его практически никто не узнает; не хотелось бы снова видеть испуганные, враждебные, а порой и презрительные взгляды, которые ясно говорили, что работа всей его жизни — установление дружественных отношений между людьми и мутантами — заметно пошла под откос. Но Чарльз старался думать об этом как можно меньше — он уже понял, что чем больше хочет помочь, тем хуже у него это выходит.

Чарльз обожал брать здесь чашечку ароматного карамельного латте — и официанты точно знали, что сегодня у него прекрасное настроение, чтобы поболтать с кем-нибудь из них. Если приходил заказ на черный чай с лимоном без сахара, это значило, что Ксавьер занимался серьезной работой, непрерывно печатая что-то в ноутбуке, и имея под рукой пару увесистых книг. Американо предвещало мрачные каракули в блокноте и сведенные вместе брови, образовывавшие складку на переносице.

Это было неофициально, но теперь для него всегда был забронирован столик в углу, где открывался прекрасный вид на пересечение двух улиц. Это место всегда обходили стороной, зная, что «загадочный и милый профессор» рано или поздно придет и займет его. Он был на двоих, но на соседнем стуле неизменно оказывалась его сумка с книгами, исписанными блокнотами, заметками, ноутбуком и прочей ерундой, вплоть до парочки пачек жвачек, хотя Чарльз до этого не имел привычки ее жевать. Иногда отсутствие хорошего собеседника его сильно печалило — все остальные были слишком просты и понятны для понимания. Ксавьер отдаленно понимал, кого именно ему не хватает, но эти мысли всегда оставались на задворках сознания.

До определенного момента.

Чарльз ну никак не ожидал что Эрик Леншерр просто придет в это кафе и со своей фирменной акульей улыбкой (сравнение пришло в голову сразу же, едва он ее увидел) положит на стол коробку с шахматами и начнет уговаривать его сыграть.

«Я тебе поддамся».

Чарльз ясно помнил, что тот игриво ему подмигнул.

«Нет».

Но Ксавьер таки согласился. А потом еще. И еще. И еще, и еще, и еще — теперь он уже и не вспомнит, как все это началось. Как-то незаметно все работники заведения привыкли, что теперь за тем «особым» столиком на веранде теперь сидят двое, абсолютно увлеченные друг другом и не замечающие окружающих.

(Верите или нет, но в тот раз Эрик все-таки поддался. Это было очевидно и ясно, как день, но он не спешил возмущаться).

Чарльз получал невероятное и удивительное удовольствие от игр с Эриком, от его компании, ощущения, что он рядом. Он даже не понял, в какой момент начал прислушиваться к мягкому баритону его голоса, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что слушал бы его вечно. Деревянные фигурки монотонно передвигались по клеткам, а Ксавьер только и делал, что смотрел на него.

Когда его начал интересовать вопрос, зачем Леншерр покупает себе пиджаки с обязательно узкими манжетами, что совершенно очаровательным образом выделяло его руки, Чарльз понял, что с ним что-то не так.

Спустя бесконечно долгие и прекрасные часы разговоров, полных былых воспоминаний, смеха, выпитых чашек кофе, множественных «Позволь тебя угостить, Чарльз», «Хочешь пирожное? В прошлый раз попробовал — объедение» (кстати, созерцать, как Леншерр облизывает ложку с оставшимся на ней кремом — наслаждение особо эстетическое), «Фу, как ты пьешь эту приторную гадость» партии в шахматы неожиданно для них обоих перебрались в квартиру.

Деревянная коробка неизменно кочевала из одного дома в другой, оставаясь забытой то среди теплых свитеров Чарльза, то в кухонном хламе Эрика. В определенный момент она обрела свое законное место рядом с книжной полкой в квартире Ксавье, где, на диване напротив они обычно устраивались. Чарльз приносил что-нибудь выпить (фраза «Хорош чаи гонять», сказанная с бутылкой вина в руке, возымела долговременный эффект), и фигурки вновь начинали свой шахматный танец, отражая на своих полированных боках блики настольной лампы.

Вскоре такие посиделки превратились в медленные и чувственные поцелуи со вкусом сухого красного и ощущением сильной руки на шее, притягивающей все ближе и ближе, тяжелые и рваные вздохи в гулкой тишине квартиры, долгие объятия и касания после, уткнувшись друг другу в шеи, и приятные, а порой и неожиданные, ранние пробуждения. Шахматы соскочили на второе место в топе самых приятных совместных времяпрепровождений, и теперь коробка сиротливо и одиноко ждала своего часа на книжной полке.

(Право слово, Чарльз искренне недоумевал, как такое могло случиться. Но любое его проявление удивления немедленно ликвидировалось глубоким поцелуем, что, несомненно, являлось весомым аргументом в этом неозвученном споре).

***

Через несколько лет официанты долго весело и многозначительно переглядывались, когда, принимая заказ, заметили обручальные кольца на руках своих постоянных посетителей.


End file.
